


Out of his depth

by Prisonner_zero



Category: Krypton (TV 2018)
Genre: Alien Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Come Swallowing, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 14:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisonner_zero/pseuds/Prisonner_zero
Summary: Adam and Seg get stuck in an underground bunker on Krypton. And they have some issues to deal with.





	Out of his depth

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, that went way darker and more self-intropective than planned, sorry. This is my first attempt at fanfictionning ever, and my English isn’t even that good. I wanted to have some Adam/Seg action, but I got lost in how horrible their story lines actually are, like this show is whump after whump. How do they even get up every frelling Morning ? How do they keep fighting ?  
They deserve nice things along the way. And I know this is not canon, that Seg doesn’t seem to be into guys, that Adam could be, and that it will never be, but for starters : how is there so little Krypton fanfictions, and how is Seg/Adam not the first crack ship ?
> 
> Whatever…
> 
> Short end, writing smut is weird.
> 
> To be continued ?

* * *

This should definitively be the title of his life.

Adam Strange drop out archeologist, wannabe super-hero, intern for superman buddy academy, is once more out of his depth.

Since the whole ordeal with loosing Seg to Brainiac in the Phantom zone, losing Earth, getting Seg back from Kalu, fighting with the rebels on Wegthor, ending up prisoner, people changing allegiances so fast you’d get whiplash and Lytha being gruesomely murdered over and over on com link before thousands of kryptonians, things have been all over the place. And Adam only knew one thing, he had to preserve Seg at all costs, he was both the future of Krypton and the last chance to see one day Kal-El-Superman figure fly high in the blue sky of Earth. Adam couldn’t mess that up, could not jeopardize two entire worlds, maybe even the fate of Time itself. He had to do everything in his power to make sure Dru-Zod, Brainiac, Doomsday or any given villain wouldn’t get a shot at destroying galaxies through Seg. He had to remain focused, he had to remain practical, they had to move forward, always.

That’s how getting stuck with Seg in an half collapsed underground bunker in the freezing lands of Krypton, when trying to escape once again, sagitari after being separated from Val, Jayna, Dev and the others wasn’t such a good idea. But as the saying goes, as you make your bed...

Seg was acting like a caged lion, or whatever stood for a feral creature in closed space on Kandor. The earth man knew what was plaguing his friend, too many loved ones ripped away, too many destiny filled decisions, Brainiac whispering at the back of his mind. The last El sometimes seemed to be dissolving into the storm that had become his existence since this strange man ran into him. And Adam felt so guilty for everything he has done, everything he precipitated, how he presumptuously thought he could save Superman, save Earth, get all the glory, and how he ended up screwing everything ten times over. That had to be some sort of record. Adam Strange screw up extraordinaire.

On top of all of that, he couldn’t look at his friend anymore, he felt like the last douche bag to even harbor this kind of feelings for the man who just keeps loosing everything he ever held dear. He knew that describing Seg as with ‘dreamy eyes, and legs for days’ should have been it’s own warning. How did his brain even have time, for these kind of associations. But his priorities never seemed to quite get the memo, that this was not the time, not the right planet, not the right guy.

He had crushes that went a bit over board both toward ladies and gents trough out the years but this was the cherry on top ; because he was pretty sure that his full blown boy-scout crush he had have on the man of steel had nothing on his feelings for Seg-El. He didn’t even dared to put a word on it. Ignore a problem till it goes away was a specialty of his, specialty he was going to apply himself to to the bitter end. Even if Adam Strange was a greedy bastard, with issues bigger than that ugly piece of nightmare Brainiac called a space ship, he couldn’t do that to Seg.

Adam must had been so lost in his self-depreciation that he hadn’t notice Seg addressing him, or even getting closer. Seg for everything that could have gone to shit and definitively went there, still was able to collect himself, look past his suffering and see through his alien friend turmoil. He grabbed Adam gently by the shoulder, as he has done so many times trough the last weeks, and tried to get him to snap out of it. Adam was acting weird since the whole Wegthor debacle, since Lytha execution. The youngest El wondered if this hadn’t been the last straw for him, the last piece of evidence that the future he knew would never be saved, that his world was doomed and he would be stranded in a past version of Krypton forever, with his only prospect being a slow death at Zod murderous hands, that or a synaptic reconditioning.

He couldn’t blame him really, he felt himself so numbed, so out of it, he only kept his will strong enough to make sure Kem, Val, Nyssa and Adam didn’t met the same fate as his family and Lytha did ; whether by the hands of Zod, or Rao forbid, at the hands of Brainiac, the everlasting threat to the whole universe. The creepy green stalker was currently trying to take over his body through underlining everything that went horribly wrong with Seg’s entire existence and getting him to give up control so he would not feel this crushing devastating pain wrecking his entire body, his very soul. He couldn’t abandon this fight, he was an El, beacon of hope, already father to a homicidal tyrant, he would not let Brainiac take this turmoil away, it was one of the few things he had left.

So seeing his friend most likely spiraling down himself, he reached out to him, not being able to get him to answer, he grab his shoulder and lightly squeezed it. That seemed to make the man from Detroit resurfaced from his dark thoughts. Adam looked at Seg’s face questioningly and quickly diverted his gaze.

\- Come on, let’s not burry ourselves yet, we still need to get to the others and avoid freezing our asses to death again, said Seg trying to alleviate the atmosphere.

He did not get his friend rebuttal, if anything Adam was usually loud, obnoxious, all over the place, and his presence bigger than the room. Being a shell of worry and anguish didn’t suit the smaller man.

Adam didn’t comment, but Seg was right, they needed to move, forward, always. But as the same time he was so tired, they had been fighting Sagitari in these damned tunnels for days, they had lost to many rebels fighters, lost so much ground and to be trapped there in a half collapsed bunker knowing they couldn’t stay there, nor could they face sagitari squads on their own with only one blaster, he had to call for a break.

\- Just… can’t we try to like… I don’t know… , mumbled Adam while grabbing at his hair in frustration, he didn’t want to go back to squabbling with Zob fanatics into the cold wastelands, but he didn’t wanted to stay with Seg in close quarter for too long either.

\- Can’t we rest a bit, and try to find our way out of here. I’m really tired man, I know you must be too, we have been at it for days, and we are trapped like freaking rats, and… 

He started rambling incoherently about all that had gone wrong over the last few hours, days, weeks, make it years and he hadn’t realized that he had, at some point, sat down on a pile of the rubble and tears were making their way down his cheeks.

\- I’m sorry, he murmured whipping off his tears before they turned to ice.

\- Adam, what is going on with you ? asked soflty Seg.

Adam looked at his friend like he had bumped his head one time too many.

\- What ? he replied prickly, we are trapped, Seg, underground, with no way out, with enemies surrounding us, … so, indeed, what is going on with me ?, and now he was pissed and shouting at his friend.

\- That’s not what I meant. You seem off, have been for a few weeks, it’s like you are avoiding me, even Kem asked me if were having a lover quarrel.

Adam snorted at that in disbelief. But Seg continued :

\- Listen, I get that this situation is dire, hell, I don’t know how we are going to get out of this one, even Brainiac comes short, but at least talk to me, look at me ! Do something !

At this, Adam snapped, he met with fierce and angry dark eyes, he stood up, strolled to Seg like a bull charging. And Seg felt like he was going to get punch in the face. “Good” he thought at least I got a reaction out of him. He stood tall ready to work whatever was in between them. What he did not expect was to be grabbed by the collar of his jacket, yanked forward and to have Adam’s face getting so close that their faces collided. Did he went to head butt him ? Then, it was a strange kind of earthling head butt with way to much lips, and they were way to close to be effectively fighting.

Clinging to Seg taller frame, Adam realized what he just had done. Just a moment before, he was about to angrily deflect whatever accusation Seg was making, completely ignore any necessary open hearted confession of his undying l… bromance. He blames the little sleep he had for days, the gripping fear of death that had him by the throat since day one. He went for a fisty cuff confrontation and was derailed by everything that was Seg-El. Tall, full lips, strong body, dark eyes, loyal, brave, head strong, loving Seg. He kissed him. He kissed him with all of his desperation. And Seg flinched. Adam jerked back, turned away, looked at his feet and considered killing himself right here and there.

None of them move or said anything for what felt like a very long time. Until Seg’s voice broke the frozen mist of the bunker.

\- Adam, look at me.

There was nothing in his voice, it was ice cold like the rest of Kandor.

Adam had no idea what to do, how to get out of this situation he created.

\- Adam, look at me, please, he repeated. Why now ?

Adam still with his back at Seg, frowned. He expected anger, disgust, betrayal, but not this – why _now_ ?

Seg in all his grief, good guy blinders, and stuck up kryptonian, wasn’t stupid. He had noticed the not so subtle glances Adam gave sometimes to women and men as well, and he knew he got a few from his friend as well when they first had met. He assumed Adam was being a flirt or that it was just planet Detroit crashing into kryptonian social norms. But he remembers Adam’s pleads to trust him, the tentative grabs, the hugs, the sheer relief in his bright blue eyes each time they found their way back to each other. And suddenly Seg wanted. He wanted what Adam seemed to be willing to offer. He wanted the relief from all of the pain and the heartache, whatever this was that was not the mindless war against his own son, or terrible price for deliverance offered by Brainiac.

So, as usual for the youngest El, Seg went completely for it, no hesitations, no tentative half ways. He turned Adam to face him, really looked at his dejected expression for a quick moment, grabbed his face with both his hands et pressed his lips back to Adam’s.

It was not a nice, careful kind of first kiss, but it’s not what either of them needed or wanted at that moment.

Adam quickly got the memo and gave it as good as he got from his alien friend. It was all fire and brimstone, but he’ll be damned if it was not a hundred times better than what he ever imagined in the moments he allowed these types of fantasies, when drifting to sleep exhausted by a day of running around in Krypton death caves.

Adam got bolder and started to map Seg torso and back with his hands, feeling hard muscles under all these layers of clothes the kryptonian always wore. Why did half the kryptonian nobility and sagitari always went strutting around in tight fitting everything and Seg kept on wearing his ugly ass undershirts, shirts and random jackets, when he was obviously packing. Adam shameless moans reverberated loudly against the metallic bunker walls.

Having never been involved with a man Seg was a bit out of his depth to how this was supposed to go, but he eagerly took everything Adam was giving him. And it felt so good. His breeches were beginning to become too tight for his licking and Adam was taking this way to slow, keeping his hands strictly above his waist. So Seg threw his arms around the shorter man’s waist, hoisted him up a little and slotted his leg in between Adam's.

Breaking the heated kiss, Adam looked up to Seg and asked out of breath “Really ?”. Seg smirked all El-house golden boy smugness.

\- I think we are past believing any of us is a pure untouched virgin or some fragile wilted wild flower, saying so he placed his hands on both Adam butt cheek and pressed him down further on his thigh.

Adam head fell backward and Seg took this as an opportunity to get better acquainted with that newly exposed column of white flesh. He nipped, sucked and thoroughly enjoyed feeling the sky rocketing pulse just under the earthling skin. He was so buzzed, filling himself with Adam’s noises, Adam’s scent, and his growing need that everything thing else faded away in the background. The pain was still there but dulled by Adam.

Not one to back down, Adam decided to get everything he could, even if Seg was clearly doing this to escape their nightmarish few months. Adam Strange was after all a greedy bastard. Getting on with the program, he palmed Seg through his pants and what he felt had him salivating. He made quick work of the quirky laced pants to get to the main event. Point noted, Kryptonian do not believe in underwears. Or this one does not. He disengaged himself of the dry humping session going on, and kneeled before Seg. He thought a bit bitter, how easily it was fell to this man’s feet given the right incentive. Something his son clearly didn’t grasp.

He glanced up and if nothing, Seg eyes seemed even darker than usual. He had blotchy red cheeks, he was disheveled and looked already thoroughly fucked. He raised a brow questioningly at Adam, not sure what was the etiquette when your grand son buddy from an other timeline is about to swallow your penis down.

It was Adam’s turn to smile while he took Seg in hand and did a series of deliberately slow pumps, never breaking eye contact while doing so. If possible, Seg moaned even louder. Considering he had teased the brown haired man enough, Adam gave a tentative lick to the nice pink crown already wet with precum in front of him. It had been a long time since he had been with a man, and he wanted to make this really good for Seg, so he pulled all the tricks he could remember, and after a few minutes he managed to almost swallow all of his cock down. At some point, Seg had gotten his hand into Adam blond locks and seemed to hesitate between petting and pulling at his hair.

Adam gave some attention to Seg balls and felt them starting to clench up. Adam felt quite proud of himself, as the younger man was already about to spill his release.

Seg knew he was close and didn’t actually wanted to be a selfish lover and all, but Adam mouth felt heavenly, yet he signaled the blond man that he was about to come.

\- Hey,.. hum, .. Adam ? You better stop what you’re doing or it is going to be over pretty soon”.

Adam smile around the cock in his mouth, hummed his approval at the thought, sucked harder and pressed a finger just right behind Seg balls. If he was being honest with himself, he had wondered many times what would alien come taste like. All his ministrations did the trick and Seg came hard, his knees buckling. Bended over Adam,who swallowed every drop of semen spent in his mouth, Seg felt numb but this time in a delightful way, even with the chill inside the bunker he was feeling warm. Warm and strangely safe.

Adam still had him in mouth, when Kem burst out of the celling hidden vents and shouted :

\- Guys, seriously ?


End file.
